


You'll Be Warm

by Contransulations



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bespin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contransulations/pseuds/Contransulations
Summary: An attempt at a Bespin fic, about a week into the journey- the night that Han and Leia first sleep together.





	

Leia heard the door to the main hold slide open before her, and put the dice she was holding back into the metal box she’d found on a shelf above the Derjarik table, as Han slid a steaming mug of Gatalentan tea in front of her. “Hey!” Han exclaimed, holding a glass of whiskey as he sat next to her, “You want to learn how to play sabaac? That could be fun.”

Leia shook her head. “Not really. It’s too complicated.”

“Well, Princess, we’ve got the time,” he said, grinning with a crooked smile, as he bent down to kiss her. Leia smiled back and leaned in, enjoying his warm mouth, fascinated when she felt his tongue slide between her bottom teeth and lower lip. The door to the room swished open again and they pulled apart. Embarrassed, Leia stared into her tea, and started to blow on it, pretending she was preoccupied with cooling it off. She knew Chewie wasn’t stupid; he had to be aware she and Han were getting close…it was just new, and frankly, habit.

“All set, pal?” Han asked. Chewie nodded and said something she couldn’t make out. She waved goodnight, and he made his way to the cockpit to start his lookout shift, a wookie-sized mug of caf in one hand and datapad in the other. Han took a swig from his glass, and reached into the box to pull out the sabaac deck.

“How come you let Chewie bring caf into the cockpit and you yelled at me today for it?” Leia asked, pulling her knee up onto the bench while turning to face Han, her leg ever-so-slightly touching his thigh. She moved to take the deck from Han’s hands, but just left her hand on top of his.

“He’s doin’ us a favor, taking nights. And I know he’ll be careful. He loves this ship almost as much as I do.”

 She gently shook her head. “I’m careful. I know if it breaks down anymore, we’re really screwed.” She smiled, as a scowl took over his face, then gently traced her fingers over his.

 “You sure you don’t want some whiskey? It’s the good stuff- Corellian. I figured why save it.” Han held the glass out to her.

“It’s ok,” Leia leaned back and held the still-hot mug between her palms, warming them. “My room’s a little cold; I wanted to warm up before bed.”

 “You should have said something- I can take a look,” Han assured her. “We almost never use that room; the heating unit probly needs a jump.” Leia looked up at him and saw his green eyes watching her, a soft expression on his face. He brought his hands to envelop hers around the tea. “Your hands are cold.”

“They’re almost always cold,” she mumbled. “You should’ve seen my quarters on Hoth- they were freezing. I thought my hands would never get warm.”

 “I’m sure I could have taken care of that, too, Princess.” His half-grin was back, with a flirty raised eyebrow, as he leaned in to kiss her again. She rolled her eyes, but met his lips eagerly. Leia opened her mouth to let his tongue explore hers. Han tasted like whiskey, a strange, delicious sweetness, and he smelled earthy, a complex, masculine scent she was coming to know as uniquely his own. It was a huge turn-on. Despite feeling like the world was shut away when they kissed, her senses were becoming heightened, and Leia was caught up in his taste, touch, smell, the sound of his breathing and soft, low moans of appreciation. She couldn’t deny she’d been attracted to Han since they met, but in the past week of clandestine make-out sessions, he was becoming more handsome, more irresistible. She kissed him back deeply and languidly, Han’s tongue exploring the underside of hers, then his teeth gently tugging at her bottom lip.

“Ow!” Leia jumped.  It took a second for her to realize she’d spilled the tea into her lap.

“Yeah, you failed the cockpit test,” Han joked, as he got up to get her a cloth.

“I was distracted,” she rejoined, standing to assess the mess, which wasn’t as bad as she feared. She took the cloth from Han and wiped the mug down, then dabbed at the athletic pants she’d borrowed from him. “Sorry about the pants.” She dropped the cloth on the table, as he came behind her and kissed her neck. Leia smiled, and encouraged, Han softly kissed his way to the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. He’d quickly learned this was Leia’s favorite. “Han,” Leia interrupted after a minute, turning around to face him. She was disarmed by how happy he looked. She placed her palms on his chest, and couldn’t help noticing the hair exposed by his v-neck. “I have to ask you something.”

He looked concerned, but nodded for her to continue. “I…” she started, then interrupted herself, realizing she would rather sit down for this. “I wanted to know about the Ring of Kafrene. Did you mean it when you said you were going to stay, the first time? Or were you saying that for me? I mean…if the bounty hunter hadn’t showed up on Ord Mantell, would you really have stayed?” She was referring to a mission she and Han had undertaken just a couple months back, the first time they’d been alone together, and the first time they’d kissed. Leia’s mind had been racing since this trip to Bespin had begun. At first she didn’t know what to think about kissing Han again. Sleepless, alone in her room, she tried to sort out about how she felt about them making out in the circuitry bay, knowing he was still planning to leave the Alliance, complicated by her realization that he had just risked his own safety to save her life on Hoth. She thought back to their first kiss, and how excited she had been afterwards, when he implied he was staying for her. They hadn’t started anything serious, but the flirting had become sexier and more playful, until he stunned her when they returned from Ord Mantell by announcing he needed to get the Falcon stocked up to go to Tattooine. She felt betrayed, and angry at herself for ever giving in to her feelings for him. On the Falcon though, she started to allow herself to imagine Han was sincere in his reluctance to go, but part of her was still aching for the bruising she’d felt in their last days on Hoth. If he really liked her, even if he was still planning to head to Jabba, she might allow herself to feel more for him. Either way, she worried it would be a long trip. 

Han looked sad. “Of course. Of course. Sweetheart, the reason I stayed in the Alliance as long as I did was for you.”

“I don’t..” she interrupted .”I didn’t mean just for me; that sounds selfish.” She was relieved to hear it though.

“It _was_ for you,” Han continued. “You don’t think I had an easy time leaving? I knew I had to do it, but I wanted to stay. That has to count for something? Why do you think I told Rieekan in front of everyone? I wanted to see if you really wanted me to stay.” 

“I don’t know, Han, why didn’t you tell me privately? Did you ever think that would be hard on me? Of course that would make me mad.” The frustration of that argument was coming back to her.

He let out a relieved laugh. “We never have any privacy. Look at Kafrene, now,” he gestured around them. “They know they can’t leave us alone together.” Leia raised her eyebrow, quizzically. “We’ll wind up making out.”

She rolled her eyes again, before taking a breath and saying quietly, “Well, I wish you had. If you’d tried, I might have felt better about it.”

“Well, I wasn’t upset when Rieekan made the call about the energy shields. I was happy to put it off as much as I could. I’m not happy my ship is busted, but I’m glad we have time now…what?” He noticed a small smile on her face.

“I _might_ have convinced him that was the right call.”

“You lied to me?” He grinned, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. “You wanted me there after all?” He had hoped this had been true, and was delighted he was right, unable to resist kissing her, placing tiny, soft kisses on her lips.

“Hey, I didn’t exactly lie. It was his decision.” Leia slung her arm around his neck, and her fingers found their way into Han’s hair as he gently kissed her forehead. So maybe Han wouldn’t leave if he could help it. More than anything, they were friends, and she didn’t have a lot of close friends left. She knew the danger in the Hutt crime syndicates, and feared for his safety, even with the payment he’d scraped together. Han was brave to a fault, but perhaps she could hope for the best. It would be a tremendous relief if he no longer had a death mark hanging over his head. Han had bragged he’d escaped one before. If Jabba accepted Han’s payment and let him go, she had to believe they could find each other again. It had seemed fruitless before to imagine how, but they had a few weeks- she could figure out a way for them to do it.

“If there was another way…” Han started. “But we have time now. Can’t we…focus on that? Nothing either of us can do now is gonna change what happens after we get you to the Rebel base. So…we don’t think about that, make the most of this.” He looked at her, questioningly, hopefully, with the furrowed brow, long cheeks, scarred chin, full bottom lip she was coming to love. Gods, she loved his face. He could be so goofy, but sincere, when he looked at her, and she really, deeply loved it. Han caressed her jaw and tipped her chin up to his lips. She nodded, agreeing to their bargain to enjoy the time they had, and they kissed.

Han gently lifted her up so she was sitting on the Djarik table, and Leia’s nose nuzzled his as she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his, drawing him closer. Han was a good kisser, gentle yet intrepid in exploring Leia’s mouth, tongue, teeth, lips, neck…while he made circles with his fingers on her lower back. Cautious though, he tried to position himself so Leia wouldn’t feel his burgeoning erection. He was sure she was a virgin, and though they’d done some diligent making out over the past week, and she’d encouraged Han to touch and kiss her breasts under her shirt, he didn’t want to scare her off. On a practical level, whenever any part of her leg touched his dick, Han’s breath quickened and he struggled to bring his focus back to Leia’s mouth. It felt good, but it was driving him crazy. They hadn’t just been waiting a week- Han was pushing down feelings he’d had for _years_.

Suddenly, Leia hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants, slipping under his boxers and pulling him closer to her. Her hands were nowhere near his dick, but Han was unmistakably hard. Leia noticed, and in her head, she felt a little thrill as she realized. She’d never felt, or even seen, a penis in real life before, but she’d read enough…she was only 19 when she left Coruscant, but you couldn’t live on that planet without being aware of sex. She gently moved her hips even closer to Han’s to confirm it, and felt the outline of his hardness on her thigh before he moved away. She found it exciting, and made his mouth even more intoxicating. She started to become aware that her panties were feeling wet. It agitated her that these were her only pair; she’d gone commando off and on, but tried to push that thought aside and bring her mind back to Han’s tongue in her mouth and fingers grazing the sides of her breasts. He’d gotten his hands under her shirt, and she relished the warm, rough touch of his fingertips on her cool, sensitive skin.

She lost track of how long they were at it when Han took a deep breath before suggesting, “We should probably get some sleep.” Leia nodded, and backed down from the table. “I’ll put these away,” Han offered, gesturing to the glasses, and kissing her again before she headed to her room.

Leia’d just changed into another pair of Han’s pants when she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she went to open it and was surprised to find Han standing there with a fleece blanket. “You said you were cold,” he offered, handing it to her. “Oh, it’s _really_ cold in here.” Han moved to a panel in the wall and poked around.

“Thanks for the blanket,” Leia said.

“Something’s wrong; it’s not supposed to be this bad in here. Sometimes when the hyperspace circuits overheat, it causes problems. I’ll have to look at it tomorrow; it’s a little involved for this late.”

“That’s fine,” she replied. “I’ve made it so far, and the blanket will help.”

“It’s not fine, it’s freezing,” he insisted. “Come to my room, stay with me tonight. You’ll be warm.”

Leia paused as she considered what he’d just said. “Come to your room? To sleep with you?” she teased.

“Yeah, well, sleep _with_ me. It’s warm. I’ll be a gentleman,” he promised, putting his hand over his heart, and grabbing the blanket from Leia’s arms to throw on the bed before leading her towards his quarters. Quarters, though, was a generous term, as there wasn’t much room for more than a full bunk against the wall, a bookcase, and a tall wardrobe, with a low nightlight by the door. But it was clean, and Leia immediately felt the temperature was more comfortable. “See!” Han gestured into the room. “I’m gonna brush my teeth.” He left her to spy and peruse the books. She was hoping to find something interesting, but all that seemed to be there were manuals on ship parts. Leia sat on the edge of the bed. It was about as comfortable as hers, which wasn’t saying much. She wondered if it’d be better to take the side closer to the wall or the one where she’d have more freedom. Though she preferred the outside edge, she decided she’d rather be under the covers before Han came back, and scooted in, closing her eyes.

Han returned, turning the overhead light off with a click. “I know you’re not asleep, Princess. You need anything?”

Leia opened her eyes and found his outline in the soft glow of the nightlight. “No thank you. And this is a lot warmer and nicer. I know it’s not a big bed; I appreciate you sharing.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” he said, gently, as he crawled in beside her. “Hey,” he turned on his side so they were facing, kissing her on the lips. “Good night.”

“Good night,” she smiled, kissing him again. It was meant to be a single kiss, but she found herself opening her mouth to Han’s warm, delightful tongue again, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and their legs intertwined. She silently chastised herself, knowing she should pull away and sleep, but finding herself unable to do so. Han’s leg was pressed between hers, and the pressure felt wonderful. Then there was his bed; she quickly realized it smelled like him and she liked it. It was a very comfortable position to be in. She felt Han’s hand slip beneath her shirt again and soon he was circling her nipple with his thumb. He’d moved the fabric so it was up above her breasts and she brazenly decided to take it off. Before it hit the floor, Han’s mouth had enveloped hers again, and he used his arm and shoulder to lower her onto her back, so he was slightly on top of her. He lightly kissed her chin. Then followed her jawline to that perfect spot behind her ear. Then sucked on her earlobe, which she immediately marked as a new favorite. Then more kisses down her jawline, down the side of her neck as she threw back her head to give him access. Then down her chest, where his kissed his way under her right breast, around the side, then licked her nipple. His left hand, meanwhile, cupped her other breast as Leia watched, mesmerized, absentmindedly drawing circles on his shoulder with her fingertips. Han licked again, and glanced up at her so he could look deeply into her big brown eyes as he took her entire nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. It was unexpected, and so erotic, to watch his mouth on her. She was surprised how much she liked it, and wanted him to keep doing it. He sucked a little longer, and ran his tongue around her nipple a few times before kissing the tip and moving his ministrations to her left breast. Leia let out a breathy moan…”Han…” Smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair and started to massage his scalp. She could feel him smile against her as he continued to suck and used his other hand to flick his thumb back and forth across her other nipple. He was glad she was enjoying this. Han had definitely not planned for this when he invited her into his room, but what he’d said earlier was true. When they were alone, it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other. He kissed his way back up to her lips and stifled his own moan. Leia could feel Han’s erection as it grew against her leg and she sucked on his bottom lip. It made her feel powerful, and she was also fascinated with sex. She thought it felt a little damp there, too, mentally recording all these new sensations. Han moved away, back onto his side. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her, trying to figure out how to stop, as much as he was enjoying this. He was sleeping in the same bed as Leia, as a topless Leia. He admired her for her wit, her audacity, any other number of qualities, but he couldn’t deny he also found her incredibly beautiful. This was more than he’d ever (realistically) imagined (he’d imagined plenty else of what he thought were completely unrealistic fantasties). If this was as far as it went, he would happily make out with her in bed every night until Bespin. Happily. Leia noticed his hesitation, and realized it was in deference to her. She made a few quick calculations. She was so incredibly attracted to this man, and they’d just agreed to focus on the here and now. If she was honest about what she wanted, Leia wanted to fuck him. Badly. Even the little stubble that had appeared on his face and left her chin pink was incredibly sexy.

“Han,” she whispered, sultry without trying. “Do you want to have sex?”

She watched his mouth gape open. It may have taken him a full minute to respond, as he considered her face. “Yes.” He leaned over and kissed her again. Leia, bravely and enthusiastically, gripped the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up over his stomach, before Han sat up on his knees and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side. The blankets half off them already, Leia kicked the remaining ones against the wall, and sat up to meet Han’s lips. “Um,” he suddenly remembered. “Are you…on…protection? Birth control?” In the back of his head he tried to recall if he had any condoms stashed in the bathroom or sick bay, and hoped they wouldn’t be expired.

“Oh,” Leia focused. She hadn’t been thinking of that, but was glad he thought to ask. “Yes...I have an implant…” She debated if she should explain she hadn’t gotten it for birth control purposes. “It’s convenient,” she settled on. Han Solo didn’t need to know she didn’t want to deal with her period while at war. He nodded as if he understood though.

“Leia, are you positive?” He wanted to be certain that she was sure about this before they continued. “I think you’re amazing. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” She felt her cheeks redden. He stopped to take her hand and kiss the inside of her wrist, holding it against his chest as he continued. “We can just sleep in the same bed. I won’t pressure you.”

 “You’re not pressuring me, Han,” Leia assured him. “I’m sure.” She wanted to tell him she’d rather remember them making love than regret keeping him at bay, but she couldn’t. Instead, she reached to hold his waist and kissed his chin. Han bent his head and smiled, capturing her lips and lowering her back down. Leia ran her fingernails up his back, and then slid her hands into the back of his pants and felt his muscular buttocks. She moaned again as his tongue swirled around hers. “Mmm- Han. Wait.” He pulled his lips away. “The door? Is it locked?”

He leaned down to mumble in her ear, the low rasp incredibly sexy. “No one would come in. And Chewie’s on watch all night.”

“Han,” she insisted. “Just in case.”

He moved his forehead to hers, made a funny face, and climbed out of bed to quickly lock the door. When he turned around, her braid was down and she was pulling pins out of her hair.  He held his hand out for her to drop the pins into, depositing it on the top of the bookcase. “Thank you,” Leia said. “For the door.” She lightly tugged a corner of his pants down with her index finger, and he took the cue to drop them before climbing into bed again, keeping his boxers on for the moment. He’d had a spate of shyness, knowing this was the first time Leia would see him naked. Han had never been particularly self-conscious, but was suddenly feeling a little nervous. Maybe it was the excitement. Leia swallowed as she saw the outline of his penis, a small patch of wetness around the head.

Han sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her waist. “Okay?” he asked. She nodded, and he slowly pulled her pants down her legs, revealing her, of course, white lace panties. ‘Princesses,’ he thought. He crawled back over her and found her lips, kissing her deeply. He was surprised to feel Leia moving her hand from his back to the front of his boxers, hesitating a moment before cupping him, tracing the outline of his penis with a finger, and lightly cupping him again. A low groan escaped his throat involuntarily, and she placed her lips on the source of the rumbling. Forget Jabba, Leia’d be the death of him. “Allright if I take these off?” Han asked, about the boxers. She nodded, and took her hand away. He slid them down, a little awkwardly, staying on top of her. “And these?” he asked, touching the edge of her panties. She nodded again, biting her bottom lip, and lifting her butt to make it easier. Han debated going down on her, but wanted to keep things simple; maybe they’d work up to that. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Even in the low light he could see Leia’s naked body, and he felt compelled to kiss her again. His dick was grazing her stomach and Han distractedly calculated their height difference and how he’d be able to move. He tucked her hair behind her ear and gazed at her. She really was incredibly beautiful; he wanted to remember all of this. “Leia, do you want to be on top?” He worried that since he was about a foot taller, she might feel overwhelmed.

She shook her head. “No, this is good. This is perfect,” she corrected herself. Internally, she didn’t feel experienced enough, and was happy for Han to take the lead. She left little kisses up and down his jaw. Han positioned himself over her. “Give me your hand,” he nudged, placing her left hand on top of his, over his cock. “I’ll go slow. Let me know what’s good, what you want me to do.” He moved the head of his penis between her folds, dragged it up lightly to her clit, and watched her close her eyes in pleasure as he made some light circles, then dragged it back down to position himself at her entrance. “Okay, sweetheart,?” he checked, and she firmed her grip on him in reassurance. Han gently pushed just his tip inside her, and had to bite his own lip to contain his pleasure. He waited, and Leia guided him in further, slowly. She had heard the first time might hurt, but she was still surprised to feel the sting when Han first moved inside her. She felt an indescribable fullness and satisfaction with him there, and kept encouraging him, albeit slowly. If it wasn’t so good, Han would have found it agonizing. They quickly ran out of room with both their hands between their legs, and Han realized Leia’s fingertips were touching his balls. He wondered if she knew how good that felt, and couldn’t help softly moaning out her name. She smiled, and figured it out. He was surprisingly soft, though she’d never given much thought to what balls felt like. She ran the underside of her ring finger down the middle, momentarily distracted, and watched Han close his eyes again. He smiled and kissed her cheek. “That’s good.”

“That’s okay?” Leia asked.

 Surprised, his eyebrows shot up, “that’s more than okay.” He removed his hand, and hers, from his dick though, and pushed in further, slowly, until he was fully inside Leia. Her knees were at the sides of his torso, and she dug her heels into his back, squeezing him in even closer, and kissing his shoulder. He was tall enough that she couldn’t quite kiss his mouth easily, but his muscular shoulders gave her plenty to suck and lick. Han moved his hands underneath her, tipping her butt up, and began slowly moving. He kept his dick deep inside Leia, but rocked his pelvis up, trying to create pressure on her clit.

“Oh!” Leia exclaimed, “Hannnn.” He considered that a success and kept it up, as she found his rhythm and started moving with him. Han desperately wanted to thrust into her, to fuck her hard and fast, but restrained himself. He needed Leia to enjoy this, and he hoped he could give her an orgasm. He could always stop and touch her, he reasoned, or pull out and eat her out until she came and they could finish off. Just the thought of putting his mouth on her there, thinking of how he’d suck, lick and nibble her until she came made him feel harder, made him have to concentrate on staying hard for her. Leia was moaning and breathing faster. He watched her breasts bounce as they rocked together, and it made him wish he hasn’t so tall so he could put them in his mouth. She was incredible, and he felt her squeezing around him, her ab muscles beginning to tense. He wasn’t going to last long after this.

Leia, meanwhile, tried to clear her head so she could focus on the building pressure between her legs. She’d given herself orgasms before, but it was an entirely different experience with someone else, lacking control. She had to block out everything and focus on Han’s body. He felt incredible moving on her clit; the rest still felt overstretched and with the feeling of an insistent burn. She noticed he was beginning to perspire. She was, too, she realized, slightly bemused that Han kept his promise to keep her warm tonight. The pressure around her clit was building, and she bit her lip as she waited for release to come. She kissed Han’s shoulder again, and ran her hands down his back. She was almost there, she needed to let it build a little more…and then finally she felt her orgasm crest. Breathing in short spurts, her abs tensed and she stilled, her heels keeping Han firm against her and providing the pressure she needed for release. He backed away a bit, knowing she might be feeling oversensitive, creating enough space to lean down and kiss her lips quickly before starting his slow thrusts. This wasn’t as pleasurable for Leia, but she enjoyed the fullness she felt with Han inside her, and watching him move faster as he chased his own orgasm. She wondered if she’d feel him when he came, but she missed it and just noticed him moving faster, breathing hard into the pillow next to her forehead, and then stilling, before slowly, exquisitely, pulling out.

He moved off of her onto his side and they kissed again. She made it slow, passionate, trying to communicate how much she’d enjoyed it, and he grinned as he got the message. Leia pulled the sheet up, and they lay side by side just looking at each other, Han’s fingers tracing down Leia’s arm and vice-versa. Leia let out a little laugh, and reached up to play with Han’s hair, which was adorably all over the place. “What?” he asked.

“Your hair is…out of place,” she managed. “It’s cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Han smiled, expectantly. Leia shrugged. Han turned over and reached under the bed to pull out a packet of tissues, taking one and offering them to Leia. “Gets a little messy without a condom,” he explained. “You might want one.” He wiped his dick and kissed her again. He couldn’t stop himself, and didn’t want to think about having to. “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and Leia saw him fully naked for the first time, his now-soft penis leaning to the side of his balls, as he looked around the room for his boxers, gave up, and grabbed a clean pair from a drawer in the wardrobe.

Leia closed her eyes. She was completely satisfied. Her first time was with an older, handsome, smuggler. She didn’t think of him that way, but it was amusing to consider it. She was still feeling the sensation of him inside her, and she liked it. Leia couldn’t help thinking about Han’s dick. It had looked…sizeable. There was that saying that Corellians were well-endowed. He seemed longer than the length of her hand at least, and she hadn’t been able to fit her fingers around him fully. The thought turned her on and made her pleased. She felt slightly guilty for thinking these dirty thoughts, but figured, if there was ever a time to have them, it would be now, right?

Han came back in holding two glasses of water. “Want one?” he asked, redundantly, as he passed her a glass.

“Mm-hmm,” Leia nodded. “I didn’t realize I was thirsty until you said that.” With that, she gulped it all and Han smiled, offering her his as well.

“I’ll get more,” he offered, standing again, and back soon enough with a full glass.

“Thank you,” Leia managed, as she handed him her empty cup. She felt she should say something else, but ‘and thanks for the great sex’ felt too flip. She settled on, “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me, too, sweetheart, me, too.” Han slid under the sheet and she rested her head on his chest. “I really need to sleep now. Big day tomorrow.”

“What’s that?” Leia asked.

“Now that you’re sleeping with me, we can put 3PO in the other room and get him out of the cockpit, so he won’t creep us out when I make out with you there.” That was something she could eagerly help with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can't leave the two of them alone.


End file.
